InLaws Outlook
by Fabled Duo
Summary: A remake of Shrek II from the unique POV of King Harold and Queen Lillian. Rated for situations between married couples and mild language.
1. Great Expectations

**A/N – This story takes place during the second movie, the morning of the day Shrek and Fiona arrive at the palace in Far Far Away. Also King Harold is not a frog in this story, nor was he ever. The fairy godmother has no deal with him- but she did have plans for Prince Charming to marry Fiona. Oh one more thing- King Harold is a bit taller- We do not like him being shorter than Queen Lillian. Please review if you enjoyed the chapter. If you did not...refrain from flaming us...or we will be sad...(**

**_Chapter I_**

**_Great Expectations_**

****

The cold harsh wind blew through the palace balcony's open doors. A large canopy bed with emerald green curtains shook slightly as the icy blast tore at the covers and sheets. The sole occupant of the bed moaned softly beneath the triple layer of blankets and rolled over.

"Close the doors, please." King Harold groaned from the bed. No response was forthcoming; so he slowly sat up to look about him. Sleep filled eyes met an empty bedroom and Harold groaned again. His blue bathrobe hung on the rack by the bed and he quickly slipped in on.

Another blast of frozen air assaulted the king as he made his way to the balcony. With his hair blown back, his robes tangling and his bare feet freezing, Harold slammed the thick balcony doors and rested against them.

"Good morning, darling!" A cheerful Queen Lillian strolled into the room from the hallway. She froze when the sight of her windswept husband met her eyes. With an expression caught between astonishment and amusement, she stared at him. "Good gracious, Harold! What happened?"

It took every bit of the king's self control to not shout the answer. However, he knew that his wife had not meant to leave the balcony doors open and it had not been her fault that she had not been there to shut them.

"The. Balcony. Doors. Were. Not. Closed." He said slowly between clenched teeth.

"Oh." Queen Lillian smiled as she walked toward him. "I thought something terrible had happened."

"What! Something terrible did happen!"

"Oh, Harold. Always the drama king. It was only the wind."

"Yes, but I had to leave the bed!" Harold almost pouted. He was so tired from his late night that he could barely even think straight.

"Tush, you should have left the bed ages ago. Besides, don't you want to eat breakfast with me?" She took his arm and led him back to the bed.

"Yes, my dear. However, such an awakening was not welcomed. When did you get up?" the queen laughed.

"It might have been uninvited but was nonetheless useful. Maybe I should leave the doors open every night." The pleading look Harold sent her caused Lillian to recant. "I was only kidding, darling."

"Hurry and get dressed. Breakfast has been ready for a good hour." She kissed him gently on the forehead and swept out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Moments later-

King Harold buckled his belt over his over tunic and sighed. The belt barely held in his belly bulge. He had been watching his weight; but the oncome of becoming older combined with frequent bouts of inactivity had turned his normally flat stomach into a pouch. Still he was grateful that no one mentioned diets or exercise plans to him.

Finally slipping his shoes on, he hurried down the hall into their private sitting room. A small table sat between two well-cushioned chairs, laden with food for the monarchs. The king took his seat and sighed at the comfort of the rosy fire behind him.

"Tea?" Queen Lillian asked softly raising the teakettle she held. He nodded and held out his cup for her to fill. "Is something the matter?" she asked, concern knitted through her words.

"No, nothing is the matter. It is just… today Fiona comes home."

Queen Lillian's teacup slipped from her hand and crashed onto the floor, breaking. Harold leapt out of his chair and rushed to his wife's side. She was shaking slightly and tears were already trickling down her cheeks.

Harold said nothing as he gathered her into his arms and held her close. Their daughter's departure had been very difficult for Lillian. In the first few years, she had not even been able to pass Fiona's empty room without breaking down. As time had passed, she had been able to hide her grief better. Still even now Fiona's name brought Lillian grief akin to years past.

She did not shake and cry because her daughter turned into an ogre at night. Lillian wept because she blamed herself for Fiona being locked away in a tower. Of course, it wasn't her fault at all, but Harold knew that if he told her that the blame would shift to the only other person it could shift to, himself. The last thing he wanted was his beloved wife hating him. Still it broke his heart to see her in such pain and it was his hope that Fiona's return would change that.

"It will be all right." He whispered. The light crying escalated into uncontrollable sobbing and Harold felt as though the woman he was holding might collapse any given moment.

Breakfast forgotten, the king and queen sat. Harold holding Lillian tightly while she buried her face into his tunic front and sobbed. Time slowly passed and soon her sobs died down to a decisive sniffle. Suddenly Harold felt her go limp in his arms and he looked down to find she had fallen asleep.

Using his handkerchief, the king wiped the queen's tear stained cheeks. He watched her sleep for a brief moment. Her chest rose and fell gently; an uninterrupted cycle. Her eyes were closed, but slightly puffy from the intense crying she had done. Harold lifted her from the chair and carried her back into their bedroom.

After laying her gently on the bed, Harold pulled off her shoes and covered her with the thick coverlet. She sighed gently and he thought for a brief moment that she had woken up. But instead of opening her eyes, Lillian turned over on to her side. Harold smiled and undid the golden net that held his wife's hair up. Her crown followed the thick netting and Harold ran a hand over her blonde hair.

As he sat on the edge of their bed watching his wife sleep, Harold hoped and prayed that Fiona and Prince Charming's arrival would take away his wife's grief. Then again, it would do wonders to his own guilty conscious. He was truly responsible for his daughter's imprisonment and in a way his wife's pain. Harold sighed.

"Today will be a day to remember." He said softly.


	2. Giggles

**A/N- We forgot to mention a few little details...such as... we do not own Shrek. DreamWorks does. **

**Oh yeah! Please enjoy our story. And we say "our" because we are two people working together to write this story.**

_Chapter II_

_"Giggles"_

A soft moan awoke King Harold from his light slumber. After sitting for several hours watching his wife sleep, he had drifted off. He yawned slightly and rose up from the slumped position he had slept in. His back was slightly stiff from the bad posture but the slight pain was nothing compared to his heavy heart.

Queen Lillian was awake and staring at him. Her hair was spread out on the deep green pillow and a lovely smile graced her face.

"Good morning!" she whispered, quite aware that it was mid afternoon. Harold smiled and pulled his wife into a gentle embrace.

"Every morning with you is good, my dear." He returned, kissing her hair. She giggled most childishly at his affectionate words. Maneuvering into another position other than on her side, Lillian reclined against Harold absently stroking his arm.

"You mean that, dear?" she asked softly. Harold only nodded. He buried his face in his wife's luxuriant hair and inhaled the faint flowery smell of her shampoo. It was very close to a peachy rose; but Harold was no expert on scents.

"You always smell so wonderful, Lillian. How do you do it?"

"Do what, darling?" Lillian asked, amused.

"I think you know." Harold moved her hair out of the way and kissed her white neck, causing Lillian to giggle.

"Harold, that tickles!" she gasped.

"I am aware of that, dear." Climbing fully into the bed, Harold gathered Lillian into his arms and turned her to face him. "I so enjoy listening to you giggle, my dear."

She smiled and giggled, just for him to hear the sound.

"How sad that your only amusement comes from listening to your wife giggle and smelling her hair." Lillian said mock bitterly, pressing a hand against her forehead.

"Oh! I find pleasure in other things as well." He assured her.

"Really, my king. Do tell!" she smiled as he brought his face close to hers. The kiss lasted only briefly due to the odd position Harold had to lean into to kiss her, but both smiled when he pulled back.

"Finally something worth your time, Harold." The queen said softly, twisting so her could lie down next to her.

"I suppose that sorry little kiss will need to be redone. A good king never does something so poorly." Harold said drawing his wife closer to him.

"True. Yet usually the king does not do things so poorly the first time." A brief silence surrounded the couple as her words sunk in.

"Aye. But you did not allow me to break my back to reach you." Lillian giggled and the king redid the last "poorly done" kiss with another better and certainly longer version. Both were out of breath when he pulled his head back.

"Better, my dear?" He asked, slightly out of breath. She nodded quickly and laid her head on his chest. They laid still for some time; basking in the love that both had for their spouse. Every few moments, Harold whispered something that sounded deeply French and Lillian would either sigh or giggle.

An hour later-

Harold poked his head out the bed and groaned loudly when he saw the time. Knowing that their daughter and her new husband were due to arrive any moment, he jumped out of the bed and rushed around pulling on his various pieces of clothing.

"Whatever are you doing, Harold?" Queen Lillian asked from amid the twisted blankets and sheets. "Honestly, you sound like you are running a marathon!" She laughed at the comical sight of her husband with his mismatched clothes only partially on.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Lillian surveyed the sight before her. Harold, in his haste to dress, had somehow put his shirt on as pants and his trousers were wrapped around his neck as a scarf of sorts. His gloves were perched oddly on his feet and his socks had been pulled over his hands. The king had never looked so ridiculous.

"Going somewhere, Harold?" She asked, trying to keep back the laughter that threatened to break her in two.

The king blushed bright red as he saw his reflection and began to try to redress himself, properly.

"Allow me to assist you, darling." Lillian walked over to him and helped him undress. "You know, dear? Usually when you dress, socks go on feet and gloves go on hands. Pants go on your legs and shirts go over your neck and cover your torso. Then the tunic comes over that. There we go, you look like a king again." She patted his fully dressed shoulder and smiled.

Harold said nothing.

"Haste not; waste not." He said suddenly. Lillian nodded.

"How true, darling. Should I wear the pink one or the blue one?" she held out two identical dresses, each ones only defining point being a different color than its twin. Harold stared at the cloth in front of him and sighed.

"They look the same, Lillian." He pointed out, hoping she would not take offense in his comment.

"Darling, I am not that dense. I meant the color. Which color do you prefer?" He pointed to the pink one and she smiled.

"I thought you would pick the blue one."

"Well, I aim to surprise." Harold took the blue one from her and went to return it to her closet, however he froze when he opened the closet.

"Lillian!" He said loudly, not turning from the closet's open door.

"What is it now, darling?"

"They are all the same!" He sputtered staring at the identical dresses. The only difference from each dress and the one he held was the color. Some were just a different shade of the same color.

"No, the colors are different." The queen objected, taking the blue dress from him and hanging it up. "And the one at the back is even a different design."

Finally recovering from the shock of his wife's wardrobe, Harold turned around.

"You like that design?" He asked, despite the fact that the answer was sort of obvious.

"Yes, I do. Your tunics are all the same design."

"Touché, my dear." Harold said, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Now that we are both clothed and ready, shall we go out to meet our daughter?"

Lillian nodded vigorously and the king and queen made their way to the front of the castle.


	3. Them

**A/N-We do not own Shrek 2 and if you sue us...you will never see a baht as neither of us has one to give you.**

**Please...please...falling on our knees and begging you...REVIEW!**

_Chapter III_

_"Them"_

The king and the queen were slowly walking along the corridor. They were both silent, and deeply in thought: the king watched absently out of the window, delighted by the beautiful day outside; the sun was shining, and the rays of sunshine were lighting the rooms in the castle. Harold turned to his wife with a big smile on his lips, but his smile faded away when he saw the queen's expression: her eyes were sad, and she seemed a little bit distant, her hands clasped at her waist.

Harold stopped walking: Lillian simply continued to walk, completely preoccupied. He waited a moment, staring at his wife while she continued to walk along the corridors.

"Lillian" he softly called her.

"Yes…what?" she stopped, looking around her. She saw her husband some steps behind her, looking at her a little bit amused: she put her hands on her hips, giving him a severe look. "Darling, what on earth are you doing? We do not have time for this!"

"I know. But you was so deeply lost in your thoughts…I was worried, are you alright?"

"Yes…of course, thank you…" Harold smiled and put a hand against her back.

"Come, dear…our daughter is coming home. We should try to show more exuberance in the fact."

"You are right, as always…I was only worried…if she wouldn't be satisfied with me. I don't know if I was a good mother. I have never really been a mother. Fiona was taken away from us when she was only a little girl." Harold swallowed uncomfortably at his wife's statement. He had taken Fiona away from Lillian; but not from them both. "Harold, for goodness sake, I don't know what I have to do!" Lillian started to tighten her hand's clasp, looking down at them "I don't know, I don't know, maybe she wouldn't be happy with us, maybe she didn't want to come here, and--"

"Lillian, love" Harold stopped her absurd guilt trip, taking her by her forearms "Lillian, listen to me." he looked straight into her blue eyes, speaking from his heart "I am sure that you will be just as good a mother as you were years ago, and Fiona will be happy. You love her; you are her mother. Even if you two have never really gotten to know each other, it will be fine. Do you believe me?" "I do" she gave him a trembling smile "I do…" "Wonderful" he kissed her on the forehead "Don't worry. Come, my love…it will be alright…" They walked on in silence. Suddenly Lillian smiled happily at her husband, slipping her little hand in his big one. "Smile more often, darling, you're so beautiful when you smile…" whispered the king in her ear, kissing his wife's palm. Then he saw some guards and, with apologetic smile, he released Lillian's hand.

"Remember…" "It will be alright," she repeated softly, gazing straight in front of her, a little bit more confident. Together, they passed through the big entrance's large doors. The crowd was enormous: it seemed like the entire kingdom wanted to see the princess and her handsome new husband.

The frontal courtyard was full of men, women and children, and it was decorated with coloured and sweet-smelling flowers. The big fountain in the centre was happily squirting water. A soft murmur of admiration came from the crowd when they saw their queen standing with the king on the top of the main stairs, and she blushed violently, bowing her head slightly, feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes fixed on her. Harold put a arm around Lillian's slim waist and smiled gently.

"Did you see, darling? They adore you, and I think that Fiona will do the same." Lillian felt immediately better: standing at his husband's left, as always, with their people in front of them, all waiting for the princess's return to her home after a long time, everything looked simply perfect. She gave a quick glance to Harold: he was smiling widely, looking proudly at the crowd; suddenly, the queen felt a little squeeze to her backside and look amazed at the king, who returned her gaze with a grin.

"You're beautiful" he murmured softly to her "You make me so happy…" She blushed.

"Not in front of all the kingdom, Harold!" Lillian warned.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." she smiled. "I am not worried." The king dropped his hands to his sides in mock rejection. Lillian smiled softly, slightly touching his hand.

A fanfare started, announcing the return of the princess. A strange little onion-shaped carriage entered the luxurious courtyard, surprising those present with its particular form. It was white and its wheels were made by green vine-branch; on its back there were some suitcases, bags and packs and a little wooden sign was hung beneath them; it recited, in some vulgarly printed words, "Just married".

"Announcing the long-awaited return of the beautiful Princess Fiona and her new husband!" Harold looked proudly at his wife, feeling his heart beat loudly against his chest "This is it!" he said, thrilled, and Lillian could see the happiness radiating around him and she smiled softly, resisting the urge to throw herself into his arms and kiss him.

The small page who had announced the princess's return went nearer to the carriage, taking the handle. A man with a horrible hat, which was similar to a jellyfish, rested a small birdcage on the cobbled paving and opened it. A group of white pigeons flew in front of the carriage, and temporarily covered the door of the onion-with-wheels. Then they all saw their princess and their prince, their future monarchs. Harold and Lillian saw their only daughter after a long time and felt their heart break into pieces. In front of the entire crowd there were two ogres.

Not a handsome Prince Charming and a lovely Princess, but two big, green ugly ogres; and a little annoying donkey. The crowd held their breaths: the female ogre had Princess Fiona's same red hair, like her father when he was younger, and the same grey blue eyes as her mother. The little crown on her head was the crown of the princess of Far Far Away, and something in her smile reminded everyone of the little, red-haired girl who used to run across the gardens, playing with her mother and her father, a lot of years before. Suddenly the donkey said something, jumped again on the carriage and went quickly away, leaving his friends alone in front of the mass. The queen tried to close her mouth and swallowed hard. Trying to look pleased by her little girl, yet she knew that she probably looked shocked. Lillian tried again, however, to smile, in vain, forcing her lips in a polite grimace, her eyes still widened, but she managed to close her mouth.

The king, by his side, wasn't so careful: with his mouth dropped in shock and his brown eyes widened more in horror than in surprise. It did not even look like he had tired to control his shock. Truth was, Harold felt betrayed: where was their little girl, his dear daughter, the young lady that had eyes like her mother, the baby that had slept with them during the storms? Also the people were shocked: a baby started to cry and a little white pigeon, due to the fact that he was also looking at the princess, crashed against the wall, and fell on the red carpet in front of the Royal Couple.

"Who on earth are they?" Harold whispered furiously to Lillian, both starting to walk forward, waving slightly.

"I think…" started Lillian slowly "…that's our little girl."

"That's not 'little', that's a really big problem! Wasn't she supposed to kiss Prince Charming and break the spell?"

"Well…" she started again, trying to find a good side of the situation "He's no Prince Charming, but they do look…do look…"

"Do look what, Lillian?"

"The do look …happy together?"

"Please, dear, we're not that desperate! Good!" he exclaimed, seeing that his daughter and her spouse were not looking at them, and he clasped his wife's hand "Here's our chance. Let's go back inside and pretend we're not home"

"Harold!" the queen exclaimed gently but firmly stopping her husband "We have to be understanding and…"

"And what?!" the king almost shouted, looking terrified.

"Stop it dear, it's going to be--"

"A disaster! There is no way to find something good in this situation! But, dear, I really--"

"Really?" she murmured in a low tone, peeved by his ramblings.

"I don't want to be here!" The king and the queen looked in front of them: Fiona and her husband were staring at them.

Queen Lillian smiled, but Harold made no such move. Rather he glared.

"Mom…Dad…" said Fiona, hugging her shocked parents "I'd like you to meet my husband…" she indicated the big ogre with a proud smile, not knowing that her parents were more than little bit upset. "Shrek."

Harold looked at his son-in-law, trying to understand why the world hated him so much as to give him such a son-in-law. At his left, Lillian made a small smile, clasping her hand in front of her stomach, looking desperately for a good characteristic in her son-in-law's aspect, but she couldn't find it. "Well, um…" started the horrible thing called Shrek, probably wondering what he had to say to his parent-in-laws "It's easy to see where Fiona gets her good looks from" he chuckled nervously. Fiona looked at him, horrified: her husband had just found out a perfect way to make her father angry. Shrek had just offended the queen, comparing her to her ogress daughter. The king looked at his son-in-law. If just some second before the ogre made him very upset, now he had the power to make terribly angry: how did he dare to offend his perfect mother-in-law? Now Harold was sure that he hated thoroughly his son-in-law, with all his heart. The queen, however, tried again to do a polite smile, understanding that the ogre only wanted to courteous to them: only, he picked up the wrong words to make a compliment to the queen. She gave a quick glance to both her husband and daughter, only to find that they were still looking dazed at Shrek

"Shall we go inside?" she asked carefully and she took her husband's hand in her own. "We could speak in the dining room, couldn't we?"

"Yes, we'll quickly go inside" Harold answered dangerously glaring at Shrek. Turning his back to the ogre and starting to walk back to the castle, he continued. "But we'll talk together at dinner, now I've something to discuss with the queen."

"Come, Fiona" said Lillian, looking sorry at her daughter "The housekeepers will show you your rooms, but I think that you already remember that, don't you?" she smiled at her daughter's happy and unbelieving eyes "Is it alright if you and your husband use your old rooms until you choose another?"

"Yes, Mom" the princess looked at her mother, who was still smiling at her. She didn't seem shocked like the king; she only smiled happily. When they all four reached the wooden doors of the castle and they entered in the big main entrance, the queen spoke again. "I'm so glad you're home again, my darling" she tightly hugged her daughter, even if she was taller then her.

"I'm very happy…"

"Aye" the king wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and looked straight at their girl "We're both very happy." Lillian released her daughter and smiled at her: in her big grey eyes there were some little tears, and her smile was trembling. Fiona could tell that her mother was really happy to have the princess with her again, but her father seemed vexed still. "Sorry, Fiona, but we have to go now."

"What?" asked Fiona in disbelief "Dad…"

"But Harold…" the queen started sadly, understanding her husband's reasons but however a little bit annoyed "They have only just arrived, I would like to talk with them and--"

"At dinner, please. I need to talk to you, Lillian, it's quite pressing," he addressed to their daughter "I hope you aren't angry, dear, but I've to speak to your mother, immediately. See you at dinner." The king pressed a hand to the queen's hip and walked her along the corridor, and she gave her daughter a simple smile.

"See you after…"

**Please forgive us for the delay...school, connection failures and general life stalled us. CHapter four is in the process of being written, so the wait will not be long.**

**_Fabled Duo()_**


	4. Confessing Truth

If thoughts could kill, Fiona's new husband, Shrek, would have been dieing very slowly in his bedchamber. King Harold could hardly remember a time he had thought such terrible thoughts about anyone or anything, as the case may be. An ogre, in his opinion, was no more human than a domesticated canine.

Queen Lillian sat silently on the cushioned couch of their sitting room. Harold paced back and forth between the two pillars of the chamber.

"She married an ogre!" He finally whispered. Flames that crackled merrily in the fireplace did not glow as bright as the perplexity in the king's eyes. "We were so careful and planned so thoroughly. Fiona was suppose to marry Prince Charming or some other young knight!" Harold gave a small cry of dismay and sunk down to sit on the floor. "Now she is still an ogre and her…" He paused unable to call Shrek her husband. "He is an ogre as well."

His hands went up to massage his temples and he sighed. Still the queen sat and said nothing.

"What did I do wrong?" Harold rose from the ground and began his fervent pacing once more. "Or was it me?" He turned his gaze to his wife.

"Lillian, that is it! It was not our fault…" Lillian raised her head up to look at him.

Unshed tears sparkled in her blue eyes. Her look was distant and Harold could have sworn that she was in deep distress of some sort.

"Darling? What is it?" He sat by her side and wrapped an arm around her slight shoulders. "Was it that beast's comment?"

A sob escaped the queen's mouth and slowly tears began trickling down her pale cheeks. Her whole body shook with emotion.

Harold tightened his embrace on his wife and soothingly rubbed her back. Her behavior was confusing to him, to say the least. He had imagined that his wife would be overjoyed at their daughter's return. However, he figured, the shock of seeing her daughter as a perpetual ogre and finding out her son-in-law was one as well, had been too much for her.

"No it is not our fault." Lillian whispered through her tears. Harold wiped her face with his handkerchief and smiled at her. "It is mine." Her statement caused her to break into another fresh wave of tears. Harold had never felt so helpless.

His wife blamed herself for Fiona's bad selection of husbands, when Harold knew that really it was no one's fault as all. They all had made decisions and it all led up to where they were then. He had put his daughter in a dragon-guarded castle to await her knight in shining armor. Lillian had distraughtly, yet loyally, allowed his to carry out his plan and Fiona had tearfully but bravely obeyed her father's command. He sighed…it was all his starting.

"My dear. It was not your fault." Harold waited for his wife's weeping to subside before hesitantly continuing. "It was mine."

"No!" Queen Lillian jerked her head up from her husband's wet tunic front. "No, Harold." The king knew then that he had, for too long, let his wife believe in a lie.

"Listen to me, Lillian." Harold said gently, but firmly. "It was my plan and my order. You did not wish it and you, for days, wept over my decision. Fiona was too young to resist her father's command and what small fight she did give me, I ignored. The past fifteen years, I have watched you suffer through each day. It caused me great distress that I caused your pain, but I told myself that is was necessary. I was wrong. Fiona should not have been sent away. She should have been raised by her lovely mother and wed to a man she loved. Yet I interfered with that and now she had married a beast and you are broken hearted."

Lillian listened wide-eyed to her husband's heartfelt confession. An almost blank expression came over her face. When he finished, she sighed deeply and gave him a small smile.

"Oh, Harold!" Misinterpreting her exclamation, the worried king went to speak, but was cut off when the queen pressed her lips up against his in a gentle kiss.

Needless to say, the royal couple stayed in their sitting room for some time after the confession.

The time for dinner arrived much faster than either the king or the queen remembered it coming before. After a wonderful time of apologizing and forgiving, Harold and Lillian returned to their bedchamber to prepare themselves for the meal; mentally as well as physically.

"Harold, he is not a creature from hell." Harold ceased his rambling to stare at his wife. "So sorry." She blushed. "But that is what you are comparing this young man to."

"He is not a man!" Harold took a deep breath, as he could see that his temper was building rapidly. "He is not a man." He repeated. Lillian sighed.

"Harold, what is he then?" She ran the hairbrush through her hair once more and set it down.

"He…it is an ogre. A monster who has always been a monster and always will be." He looked over at his wife as he finished. She was smiling.

"Darling, you said who instead of that." Lillian tucked her hair back into its net and sighed. "Come, you need to calm down and enjoy dinner."

"Of course. You are right, my dear. Sorry to have made such a fuss." Harold straightened his cape and offered his wife his arm, which she took. "I do look forward to getting to know our daughter." However, he added in his mind, I will not even try to get to know IT.

About 5 minutes after the dinner-

Queen Lillian cast a wary look over at her husband. He was still fuming from the "food fight' he had had with their son-in-law, Shrek. Silently several servants began to clean up the large mess.

"Harold." She said softly, catching his eye.

"Let's go to bed." Harold muttered stiffly getting up from the table and stomping off down the hallway. Lillian thanked the servants and hurried after him.

"Darling, don't you think you could have been a bit more sensitive?" she asked, shutting the bedroom doors behind her. Harold snorted.

"Sensitive? It is an ogre." He clenched his teeth as he undressed. Food was splattered all across his tunic and Harold groaned as he realized that it was ruined. "That was my best tunic." He muttered, trying to change the subject. Lillian raised an eyebrow.

"You may have ruined all chances of becoming a parent to your daughter, and all you can say is that your tunic is ruined?" Harold opened his mouth to argue but he was cut off by the sound of shouting.

"It sounds as though Fiona inherited your temper." Lillian said matter-of-factly, smiling. Harold said nothing as he approached the balcony and looked down into his daughter's old bedroom. Sure enough, Fiona and Shrek were having a heated discussion.

"I can't believe she's back." Harold sighed, almost forgetting his current problem.

"Neither can I." He turned at the unexpected sound of another person's voice and saw the fairy godmother seated on the balcony rim. "Good evening, Harold." She said, smiling.

I know the suspense will kill you…but chapter 5 should be posted soon… 

Oh yeah- for those of you who may not know what a domesticated canine is…it is a dog.


End file.
